


Cookies and Matters of the Heart

by Jhonnies



Series: Companion Fics [3]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonnies/pseuds/Jhonnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want to get Pete to do something he doesn't want to do, you do it with cookies. A ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies and Matters of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Fic filling the prompt by telpy on Bite Size Bits of Fic on Livejournal:
> 
> Warehouse 13: Pete, Claudia; cookies and matters of the heart.

"These are really good, Claudia." – Pete said while stuffing his mouth with more of the chocolate-chip cookies.

"Thanks. So, when are you going to tell Steve you love him?"

He choked and the tech-savvy agent promptly gave him a glass of milk. Then, with a weak voice he questioned her:

"What?"

"That doesn't work with me. I've seen the looks you give him when he's not looking."

"Claudia, I'm not gay."

"Sometimes you fall in love with people, not genders."

"Claud."

"Pete, just tell him."

"I can't, what if he doesn't like me back? Then things will get all weird."

"But think of what will happen if he says he does. Doesn't that make it worth it?"

"No."

"Lie." – The voice came from the agent prostrated by the door. Steve approached Pete and, after Claudia left the room, kissed him.

"I hate you. I want you to stop. I want to be left alone. Don't even think about following me."

Pete got up from the chair and left towards his room.

Steve smiled fondly at the lies he'd just been told.

 

 

When he entered Pete's room Steve was thrown onto the bed and very thoroughly kissed:

"I knew you'd understand me."

"Truth."


End file.
